


SMS

by nityge



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on ep. 4 x 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMS

The damn phone is peeping again, another SMS. He doesn’t bother to look at it. He knows it’s her. But there’s no need to answer it. Not after what happened today. What she did to him. Standing in the crowd, just few steps away from Haqqani and the fucking bomb. Calling out for him. Forcing him to make a decision, he doesn’t want to make. Torturing him with her begging.

Manipulative bitch, that’s what she is. She had blown away his whole mission with one sentence.

“I can’t lose you.”

Forcing him to realize the hopelessness of his situation. He didn’t give a fuck about the soldiers. He would have found a way out. But there is no way to escape from her.

God he’s cursing her again. Cursing the day they met, the day he had fallen for her. Cause she’s fucking poison, drawing him to her like a moth to the flame.

But today has been the turning point. She did way too much. Sending those guys. Betraying him. Forcing him to give up. But it’s over.

He grabs his phone and types his respond.

“You will lose me, Carrie. You fucking understand me? Adal is giving me the chance to redeem myself. And this time I’m not coming back.”


End file.
